Her Name Is Rage
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Part 1 of 4 Jeff Hardy always had her in hi corner when he was going through all thedrugs and women but one night finish tearing the ten year relationship up. Now 6 years later her she was again andhit time her name was Rage... And she had something for
1. Chapter 1

It was along time ago but I still remember her face when she walked into our room

_It was along time ago but I still remember her face when she walked into our room. The look of betrayal on her face caused me such pain. She shouldn't have been back until the day after. But there she was with her bags and a big box in her arms. Her bag falling to the floor was what made me see her. She threw the box at us, then grabbed her bag and ran. That was the last time I see her. That was six years ago…_

Jeff looked at the one that he was at one time going to marry as she walked down the hall to her locker room. No one not even Matt had told him that she was here. Well Matt wouldn't have told him anyways. Hell their relationship haven't been the same since she left. But here she was once again and he didn't want her to have anyone but him. "What are you looking at bro?"

"Matt she is here. She is the new Diva." Jeff said to his brother.

"There is no way she gave up wrestling after everything that had happened. She said she would never be back." Matt said as he looked down the hallway.

They saw that she had stopped. When she turned around and looked right at them neither saw the woman that they once knew. No she wasn't there anymore. When Jeff locked eyes with her he saw the rage that she hid behind her eyes and he knew that he was the one that put it there. She had gone through everything with him and sleeping with Trish had been the last straw. After that she had broke and no one was there to help her pick up the pieces. "Oh yeah it's her."

"What are you guys looking at?" Shannon asked as he walked up to them.

"She's back bro." Jeff said before he took off towards her.

She gave him the finger and walked into her locker room. When he got to the door he found that it was locked and knew that she wouldn't talk to her unless he cornered her. But he had a bad feeling about doing that. He knew how she was and he knew that she could hurt him when she finally let loose. But if it got her to talk to him then that would be what he would do. "You can't hide from me forever Sara. Sooner or later you will face me."

"Fuck you Jeff Hardy I'll never fucking let you near me again." She growled through the door and he heard the coldness of her voice.

"We'll see about that." He said before he turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah we'll see alright." She hissed to herself.

As she dressed into her ring outfit she kept her mind blank. She wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't let him know that he still got to her. No he will never know that he had two sons. No he would never know. There was a knock on her door as she pulled up her black jeans. "One minute Rage."

"Ok." She called back and slipped into her boots.

When she opened her door she saw Shannon and Matt standing against the wall across the hall. "What do you two want?"

"He hasn't been the same since you left." Shannon said to her.

"I don't give a fuck. He did what he did and I walked away." She growled as she slammed her door shut.

"He will always love you Sara." Matt said to her.

"And I will always fucking hate him with every fiber of my being." She said before she walked away from them.

"Yeah well he died that day. He hasn't been the same since." Matt growled as he grabbed her arm.

She spun around and slammed him into the wall. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!"

"Why should I care that he died inside? Tell me why I should fucking care." She growled before she walked away.

"That isn't Sara." Shannon said to him.

"No my name is Rage." She threw back at them before she turned the corner and disappeared.

"I feel sorry for any Diva that is going up against her tonight." Matt said as the walked the other way.

&

"I Hate Everything about You" By Three Days Grace blared through the arena and the whole place went quite. "Who is this JR?"

"I don't know King but I believe that it's a woman." JR said as the watched her walk down the ramp.

"Oh my god JR it's Sara!! Look at those PUPPIES!!" King said as he clapped his hands together.

She got into the ring and motioned for the mike. After Jillian handed her the mike she got out of the ring. "IT FEELS DAMN GOOD TO BE BACK AT THE WWE!!"

The crowd roared and chanted SARA. She had a frown on her face. "NO!!"

The whole place got silent and she smiled. "Sara died 6 years ago. No, Sara doesn't live here anymore and there is only one person to blame for that. One man destroyed Sara like it was nothing. I picked up the pieces and moved on. I'm the only that brought her back to the place that she swore she would never come back to. I came back for one reason and that is to destroy the one person that made Sara weak. I will destroy JEFF HARDY!!"

Jeff's music blared and he walked out onto the ramp without all his dancing. "You think you were the only one that got hurt that night? You think you are the only one that suffered?"

"NO I KNOW THAT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT SUFFERED THAT NIGHT. TELL ME JEFF DID YOU EVER OPEN THE BOX? DID YOU EVER LOOK INSIDE TO SEE WHAT I HAD GOTTEN YOU? NO, YOU WERE TOO BUSY WITH TRISH WEREN'T YOU??" She screamed into the mike.

"Why would it matter now Sara?" He asked her.

"MY NAME IS RAGE!!" She growled.

"No your name is Sara. Now answer my question why does it matter?" He asked her.

"I always thought that you hated them but now I know that you never knew. Too bad because I'm not telling you. Figure it out Hardy you have all the answers don't you?" She asked before she dropped the mike and jumped out of the ring.

Jeff watched her as she walked towards him. Everything about her said Sara but her eyes. No they said rage. Rage that she wanted him to feel. "You're time has come to feel the rage."

Before he knew what happened she speared him to the ramp and started to rain punches down on him. He wouldn't hit her back. No he couldn't hit her back because with every punch she landed a tear slid down her face. "I stood by you through everything all the drugs the other woman and you swore you would do better. Yeah you did so much better you bastard!!"

That was all he remembered because she landed a punch to his jaw and knocked him out. When she stood she saw Matt standing there looking at her in horror. Then she looked down at Jeff. "You broke me and now I'm going to break you."

Matt didn't try to grab her as she walked by him. No he wanted to get to his brother and make sure that he was alright. Rage walked to her room without a word to the others that were watching her. Many knew her but the ones that didn't couldn't believe that she did that. What could he have done that was so bad for her to do that to him? When she closed the door to her locker room she leaned against it as she cried the rage away. The only way that she could stop it now. But soon she knew that there would be no holding it back. There would be no stopping it. It will take over her and when it did no one but her sons will be safe.

She was in the middle of a shower when there was a knock on her bathroom door. "I'll be out in three minutes."

"Take your time Miss Walker." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

Two minutes later she walked out in a pair of jeans and a tank top. There stood Shane McMahon waiting for her. "What was that?"

"You wanted him put down he is down." She said to him.

"No I want him gone!!" Shane growled to her.

"Yeah and I want him to pay for all the shit he did to me. So he will pay and then he will be gone. Get it you gave me all the control you have nothing to say about this. I will take my time with him like he did with me. I will make him feel everything and more. Then he will be gone and you won't have to worry about him anymore." She said as she packed her things up.

"I can still fire you." He said to her.

She spun around with a smile on her face. "No, you can't only one person in this company can fire me and it isn't you. I made sure of that before I agreed to your deal. I know you Shane. I know that you will try to turn on me. Do it and you'll be on my list too. Cause you can't do shit about it."

"You may think that you are smart but believe me Rage you won't be able to sweet talk dad all the time." He said to her.

"Oh but it isn't your daddy that can fire me. Your mom on the other hand understands just what I am doing. She knows just what I have planned and she has it where no one but her can do anything about it. And believe me she understands a mother's wrath." She said with a sick smile.

Shane's face paled and he nodded. Yes his mother wouldn't stop any of this. You don't hurt someone that she loved like her own child and that was how she saw Sara. She was her adoptive daughter and she would get away with anything that she wanted to do. "I'll let it go just get rid of him when you are done."

"Oh I plan to." She said with a laugh and walked out of the room.

&

The next day Jeff was walking up to his house in NC and Matt was following with their bags. Jeff was given a week off to heal up. He had minor injuries and that was all even with all the things that she did to him she only caused slight pains. It surprised them until Matt realized that she wanted him to suffer and she was going to make it last a very long time. "Hey Matt you still have that box that I told you to put in the closet?"

"Yeah you want me to go and get it?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah I think that the rage she is feeling has to do with that box." Jeff said as they walked into the house.

"Alright I'll get it and then I'll head back to the show. Call me when you find out why she hates you so much." Matt said as he carried the bags up to the room Jeff was staying in.

After Matt left Jeff opened the box and looked inside. On top was a letter from Sara and he picked it up. When he opened it he couldn't help but smile at how she wrote Jeffie instead of Jeff.

"Jeffie,

I know that we haven't talked about getting married in four years now but I do believe that it is time that we took the final step. I know that you don't want to be tied down yet and I'm willing to wait. But will you be able to wait until your children are born? Or are you just never going to ask me the question? I'm not asking you to tell me that you love me because I know that you do. I know that if you didn't I still wouldn't be here. Ten years Jeffie and I stood by you through it all. I want you to stand by me through all my trails too. So look in the box and tell me that you'll be there.

Love always,

Sarah Walker"

Jeff put the letter down and looked into the box and found a pregnancy test in the box. Even after 6 years he could see the bright pink plus sign on it. He sat there numb as he held the test. She had been pregnant and this was how she was going to tell him. It was going to be a gift hoping that he wouldn't hate her.

His cell rang an hour later pulling him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"So did you find out why she hates you so much?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah she had been pregnant when she caught me with Trish. I have a child out there and didn't even know it." Jeff said sadly.

"I believe that you have two children out there and they both are boys. Because right now she is taking two boys up to her hotel room." Matt said to him.

"I have sons. I can't believe that I have sons." Jeff said in shock.

"I can't believe that I'm an Uncle." Matt said in the same state.

"No wonder she hates me so much." Jeff said to him.

"Yeah." Matt said before he hung up.

&

Rage couldn't help but smile at the look on Matt's face when he saw her walk in with her boys. Now he knew and soon so will Jeff. Now he will know just what broke her. Now he would know why she hated him so much. "Hey mom can we get something to eat?"

"We'll be stopping at a place before we head to the arena. Linda wants to see you guys." She said with a smile.

"How is Grandma?" Her son with blue eyes asked her.

"She is doing good Jordan." She said to him.

"You know even with our eyes being different colors you are still the only one that can tell us apart mom." Her other son who had green eyes said to her.

"Yeah I know Matt. That's because they don't pay attention to who you are in here." She said pointing to his heart.

A/NThis is only Part One of a four part serious. So tell me should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff was back the in action and he was tryin to stay out of Rage's way and it seemed to be working until he was told that he would be going against her in the ring. Everything in him told him that she wasn't through yet and that she wouldn't be through with him for a long time. "I can't believe this shit what the hell is going on in this place? Has she fuckin taken over?"

"Actually yes she has. Not only is she wrestling be she is also the GM now. Linda pushed it through even though Vince and Shane didn't like it. But with the new ratings since she has been GM they aren't crying a river that is for damn sure. She has gone old school and everyone loves it." Matt said as they got ready for Raw.

"Just fucking great." Jeff muttered as he pulled on his gloves.

"Are you upset about this or the fact that she won't let you near the boys?" Matt finally asked him.

"Both the bitch thinks she has right to keep me away from me! She is the reason I never knew about them. She was the one that didn't tell me." Jeff growled.

"Is that right Mr. Hardy?" Rage asked from the door way.

He spun around and glared at her. "Yes that is fucking right. How the hell do I even know that they are mine huh? You could have been running around on me."

He regretted saying that as soon as he did. "Sixteen fucking years and only one man has been between my legs and that was you. I just stopped by to tell you that we will be having a cage match like in TNA. Make sure you're ready motherfucker because this time I'm going to make you wish you were fucking dead. Oh and Jeff I did tell you even before that but you laughed it off. You thought I was joking and walked away before I could even tell you that I wasn't so don't fucking put this on me you bastard. You will never see them. You will never know them. I will fucking make sure of that."

"I will get a court order. You will let me see them." He roared at her.

She laughed and threw him a folder. "When they turned four I got you for abandonment. You have no rights to them Jeff and you will never have no right to them."

"You are enjoying this aren't you? You are enjoying my pain. But what about their pain Sara! What about them. Don't you think they have a right to know their father?" He asked her.

"Oh don't worry about that they know who their father is. Doesn't mean that they want to get to know you. And yes I am having fun and I'm enjoying your pain. You never thought about me did you Jeff. No it was when I can get another bitch to suck my dick. Or when can I get more fucking pills so yes I am enjoying this very much." She said before she turned and walked away.

"You think this is going to end tonight don't you? Well I have my own fucking plans." Jeff said before he raced out of the room leaving his brother staring after him in shock.

"I'm not getting in this." Matt said as he shook his head.

"Good then I won't have to hate you too. I know that I shouldn't punish you for what your brother has done so if you would like to see your nephews they are in the office with Linda. She already knows that you might drop by. Their Names are Jordan and Matt. Believe me after spending a few hours with them you will be able to tell them apart." Rage said from the doorway.

"But I can't tell Jeff can I?" He asked her.

"Tell him I really don't care Matt. This isn't about him anymore. This is about all the hell he put me through. This is payback." She said before she turned to leave.

"Why didn't tell me before you left Sara? I would have been there for you if you had." He said to her.

"I know Matt but you would have brought Jeff too and that wasn't something that I wanted at the time." She said before she walked away.

Matt shook his head again and left to meet his Nephews for the first time. He should be happy that she was letting him but he had a feeling she had a reason to why she was. But if Jeff couldn't get near him then he would and tell him everything that he finds out. Maybe even get some pictures of them to give him.

Rage smiled as he walked towards the office that they were in before she walked back to her office. This wasn't making her feel as good as she thought it would. In fact what Jeff had said really got ten her? Or did they? She never thought about what they wanted. Did they want him in their lives? Would she be willing to put up with him for the rest of her life for her sons? Yeah if they wanted him in their lives then she knew that she would swallow her hate and allow him around. "DAMN IT!!"

"Something not going right?" Shane asked from the doorway.

"Get the hell out of here Shane you are already on my shitlist." She hissed at him.

"Come on now I'm not that bad am I?" Shane asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"If you want the truth you might not like it. Just get out of her before I place you in a match. You are still on the list of wrestlers you know." She said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You wouldn't!" He hissed to her.

"Question is do you really want to find out or not." She said with a sick smile.

"You have become a heartless bitch." He said as he turned away to open the door.

"You don't know how true you are Shane. You just don't know how true you are." She said before he walked out and slammed the door shut.

She locked the door and walked back to her seat. When she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in, she finally after 6 years allowed all the tears to fall. With each tear came all the pains. All the hurt that he had put her through. Ten years worth of pain and sadness washed over her as she sobbed her heart out. This was what she didn't want to feel. This was what she didn't want to happen but it was too late Sara was coming back and Rage was dying away.

&

Jeff sat in the ring looking at the pictures of him and Sara through out their relationship. He noticed the difference towards the end how she rarely smiled. How she looked like she was depressed. How could he not see it then? How could he not know that he was hurting her so much? Still she stayed and he wondered why she had stayed so long. "I remember the picture it was the one I took for you guys after you won the hardcore title. She had been so happy for you."

"Yeah but that smile never reached her eyes. And I never noticed." He said to him.

"That was because you were watching Trish walk down the hall." The guy said as he sat down beside him.

"I really hurt her Shawn." He said sadly.

"Yeah and we all wanted to kill you." He said with a sigh.

"She won't even let me see my kids Shawn. I just want to see them. I don't even know what they look like." Jeff said to him.

"Did you know that she had lost three babies while she was with you?" Shawn asked him gently.

I knew about one. She had been so happy when she told me that we were having a baby. I was pissed. I thought that she was cheating on me. I accused her of fucking you and hunter. I knew that she didn't it was the drugs talking at the time. I caused her so much stress that she lost it. She wouldn't talk to me for months. I wasn't even therefore her when it happened. I was too busy worrying about my next fix." He said to him.

"Yeah that was why she didn't tell you the two other times. The second time was when you jumped on her by accident when you were aiming for me. I was the only one that knew because I was the one that took her to the hospital. You were too busy with that bitch that you had met at the bar. Yeah she knew about her too. She knew about all of them and she still stayed with you." He said to him.

"Then there was the time that you hit her in the locker room. It took everything we had not to kill you." Hunter said from behind them.

"I wouldn't have hit her. I wouldn't do that." He said to them.

"Yeah that was what we thought too. But it wasn't you it was the pills. That was the only thing that saved you. She was jumpy around you for months after you got out of rehab the last time. Did you ever wonder why?" Hunter asked as he sat down beside Jeff on the other side.

"Yeah I wondered why and even asked her she said that I was seeing things. She never told me it was because I hit her. God I did put her through hell didn't I?" He asked them.

"More then you'll ever know or remember. You had someone that was completely and madly in love with you. She would have been yours forever if you had let her. But no you didn't want her like that because if you did you wouldn't have done what you did. She stood by you and all you did was let her down and break her heart over and over again. Then you did something that we never thought you could do you broke her. God how we hated you. You never knew how much everyone around you hated you. Shane was in love with her and when you broke her he tried to pick up the pieces. She wouldn't let him." Hunter told him.

"Now I know why Shane has hated me so much." Jeff said to him

"You don't know the half of it. He wants you gone forever. That is why Sara is back. Who better to break you then the one that you broke. The one that had reason to want to break you?" Shawn asked him.

"She isn't like that." Jeff said to them.

"No I wasn't like that when you knew me." She said from the end of the ramp.

They all looked up at her and sighed. She stood in the shadows so none of them could see her face. "I would like to talk Jeff alone."

"I don't know Rage last time you weren't very nice." Shawn said to her.

"It's Sara Shawn and please let me talk to Jeff." She said as she stepped into the light.

They all were shocked to see the tear soaked face that looked back at them. "Come on Shawn we'll watch from the ramp if anything happens we will come and stop it."

Shawn nodded as they both slide off the mat onto the feet on the floor. Sara passed by them as they walked to the top of the ramp. When she got to the ring she couldn't look at her. No she couldn't let herself crack in front of him. All the things he did to her and he didn't eve remember most of them. That was what hurt her the most. She would never be able to forget but he just can't remember. "What do you want to talk about Rage? You want to rub it in my face that I can't see my sons? And you called me heartless. At least I'm not a cold hearted bitch. I'm not the one that walked away when we could have moved past it. No you were the one that gave up not me."

That was when she looked at him. "She is so weak still in love with you but me I'm the one that hates you. She got out some how and pushed me back in but you had to hurt her all over again. You had to cause her to break again. I was always there under the surface through it all. I know what she felt. She had been so strong then. But you slowly and coldly broke her like she was nothing to you. And still she loves you. After I destroy you she will never be weak again. She will never have to wonder if you loved her. She will never try to go behind my back and almost tell you that you can see your children. That you are welcomed into their lives that were why she came down. That was what she was trying to work up the nerve to say but just like always you blew it. You always blow it with her and when you finally feel her pain you will know just what she went through staying with you for so long."

She turned to go but not until she spit at his feet and said. "You are soon going to know what nothing feels like. Just like you made her feel."

Jeff dove on her and when they landed on the floor he turned her over. When they locked eyes he noticed the difference then it had been Sara that wanted to talk to him and he did blow it. "You will not push me out of here. You will be the one pushed out of her. I will destroy you just like I destroyed Sara."

Her Hazel eyes flashed and he knew then that he had made a really big mistake. A cold evil smile appeared on her face and she kneed him in between his legs. Then when he got off her she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to his knees. Shawn went to move towards them but Hunter stopped him. No he deserved this and he was going to get what was coming. She did a side wind and then did a round house that connected with his chin. He went down but he was out. That was all that mattered to him. "See you in the ring daddy."

She spun around and walked towards the two that were watching her. When she got to them she locked eyes with Shawn and brought her hand up to his cheek. "I wished it was you that I had loved. Then none of this would have happened. If it had been you I wouldn't hate anyone."

Shawn drew her into a hug and she held on for dear life. This was a rollercoaster for her and she hated it but she would go through this. She will break him. He has lost his second chance.

&

Shane was pissed this wasn't at all going the way he had planned it. She would come back destroy him and then fall in his arms. She would be his but she isn't and he had a feeling that she never would be. It was all because of fucking Jeff Hardy. That damn man would be the death of him and he knew. He had what he wanted and all he did was abuse her. Mentally he abused her. He made her loose three babies before twins and then he broke her like it was nothing.

"Shane." His father said to him as he paced the office.

"I can't believe this is Sara now. He broke her so bad dad. She isn't the same person. All she knows is hate. The only ones that she loves are her boys and Linda." Shane said as he sat down beside his dad.

"I know how you feel about her but damn it boy you shouldn't have brought her into this. This is what happens when you don't think. She is the one that will be hurt all over again even if she hurts him too. He will never be able to understand all that she went through with him." His dad said to him.

**A/N:This is the first part of this story and the second part will be put up in a day or so. R&R cause they keep me writing.**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Jeff found out later that night that his match with Rage was two months away

Jeff found out later that night that his match with Rage was two months away. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to get it over with so they can just go on. That was until he was told that he had a last man standing match with none other then Randy Ortain. And what did you know it was the last match of the night which only meant one thing. She wanted him to pay dearly for her moment of weakness that he had dearly fucked up. Hell Hunter and Shawn just walked with Rage backstage as he laid on the floor wondering when this was going to be over.

Shannon and Matt were the ones that found him there still in a daze ten minutes later. Then didn't know what had happened and when he just said Rage they seemed to understand. They knew that she was over the edge and there wasn't much hope in her returning. Jeff felt so guilty for how he talked to her that he didn't tell them that she had been herself and he had fucked it up once again by hurting her.

"Jeff are you ok man?" Matt asked him.

"No I'm not. I'm about to go out there and get my ass handed over to me because I don't now how to keep my dick in my pants. Why would I be ok with that?" Jeff asked him.

"I have something for you." Matt said to him as he pulled out two pictures and handed them to him.

"These are my boys aren't they?" Jeff asked as he looked at the pictures of the sons that he had never seen before.

Yeah the one with the blue eyes is Jordan and the one with Green eyes is Matt. They are hell raisers just like we were when we were kids. They asked about you." Matt told him.

"What they ask?" Jeff asked him.

"They asked if you hated them. If that was the reason that you were never there." He said to him softly.

Jeff hung his head as the comment hit its mark. It felt like someone was ripping out his heart while it was still beating. "I could never hate them."

"That's what I told them. They wanted more but Linda gave me a warning look." Matt said to him.

"Today she came to me and she was going to let me see them but I fucked it up. It was Sara that came but Rage was the one that left. I just had to hurt her. I just had to break her heart once more. And I got a kick to the head for it. I'm going to get destroyed because I fucking can't stop hurting her!!" He shouted and Matt looked at him worried.

&

Shawn and Hunter were pacing their locker room when Randy walked into the room. "Hey do you guys know why I have been put in a last man standing match against Jeff Hardy?"

They looked at him shocked. They both thought that Rage would take care of him tonight but it looked like she had other plans. "I believe I do. You have met Rage right?"

"Yeah she is hot but won't even give me a time of day. But what does she ahs to do with this?" Randy asked as he sat down on a bench.

"You remember us talking about a girl named Sara that we really cared for? Well that's her. Or it uses to be her. She was with Jeff for ten years and he did nothing but hurt her. God Hunter I don't know what to say." Shane said as he ran his fingers through his hair in anger.

"Let me put it to you like this Randy Jeff hit her made her lose three babies and then when she was going to tell him that she was pregnant a fourth time she found him in their bed with none other the Trish. You tear that boy up and you make him suffer. He deserves to suffer. After all she suffered he deserves to feel it too." Hunter said to him.

The look in Randy's eyes too him that he had hit a cord with him. His sister just got out of a relationship that the man she was with best her so bad she lost the baby. He knew that he would hit a cord with him. "No problem man it's done."

After Randy left Shawn looked at Hunter and nodded. "Now all we have to do is make sure Kane comes see Rage. He always had a soft spot for her or he always wanted to fuck her anyways. I just don't know which yet."

"Oh come off it every single one up want to fuck her. Any man in their right mind would look at her and drool. If they didn't then they had to be gay." Hunter told him.

"Hey boys you have just been added to do Commentary for the last match tonight."

After the stage hand left they looked at each other and smiled. "She really wants him fucked up."

"And we get to take some suppressed anger out on his ass." Shawn said with a smile.

"He won't know what hit him." Hunter said and they laughed.

"That was just what I was hoping guys." Rage said from the doorway.

You really are a bad girl Rage." Shawn said to her.

"Its better then being a good girl." She said to him.

"So where are you going to be during this match?" Shawn asked her.

"Where else I will be walking you guys down and doing commentary with you guys. King and JR won't be in this. It will just be us." She said with an innocent smile.

"You really want to hurt him." Hunter said to him.

"He will feel the rage I hold in me." She said with a nod.

"Oh dear remind me not to get you mad." Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"Oh you guys don't have to worry about anything. I have my eyes set on one person at the moment." She said before she turned and walked out of the room.

"I do believe that she is truly lost now." Shawn said to him.

"Then we'll just have to bring her back. And if we have to do it by hurting Jeff for her we will. There is nothing that I won't do to get Sara back to being Sara. Rage is someone that I don't think will ever be able to let go unless she is made to. SO we will just have to make her. That's why I want to get together with the guys hat she always meant the most to." Hunter said to him.

"This weekend Mark has invited us and Rage to his house for a weekend party. We have to make her go. Even if we have to kidnap her." Shawn said with a idea beginning to form on his face.

After the match let's go talk to Linda from what I understand she is keeping the boys for two weeks with her so no one can use them against her." Hunter said to him.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's hope that Rage doesn't hear what we are talking about though or we might be the ones getting our asses beat." Shawn said to him.

&

Rage walked with the guys down to do the commentary and smiled at the fans that booed her. If they only knew the hell that he had put her through. They wouldn't be booing her then but some things are better left unsaid. At least for now. "Alright everyone welcome to the last match of the night. We are here to watch a last man standing match between Jeff Hardy and Randy Ortain. There is no disqualifications in this match anyone can enter it if they want and It won't end until one man is down and out. We are going back to our roots her and we are going to show you just why WWE is the best place to be."

As Randy's music hit she smiled an evil smile that Kane and Undertaker would be so proud of. But it was short lived when Jeff's music hit. They both saw rage in her eyes and knew that they would at least have to hold her back for a little while. It wouldn't be a good match if she went in there at the beginning. "Don't worry boys the longer I wait the more pain he is going to fill. There is no way he will be the last man standing tonight." She said as she covered the mic on her headset.

They both nodded and the bell rang for the match to begin. Jeff couldn't help but wonder why the hell she was out here and why they were here with her. But he knew that Randy was the one that he really needed to worry about at the moment even if he didn't want to let them have a chance to come up from behind him. "Are you ready for your ass beating Jeff?"

"So she has you pissed at me too huh? Did she tell you that she won't let me see my sons?" Jeff hissed back before he raced at the younger man. He was met with a boot to the gut and then a fist to the face. This was a free for all and Randy was going to make him suffer.

"Why should she after all the hell that you put her through. You call yourself a man you ain't shit Jeff." Randy said as he swung him into the corner.

"She ain't anything but a fucking whore." Jeff roared and the crowd got silent.

"I'm done waiting." Rage said as she stood up and took off the headset.

Randy smiled and watched as ll three of them made their way into the ring. Randy grabbed him by his hair and threw him to Shawn where he was met with a clothesline to the throat. Then Hunter picked him up and put him into a pile driver. Randy and Hunter held him up and Rage speared him into the gut when he went down she flipped him over grabbed his arms and started to pull them backwards while she dug both of her knees into his back. "I bet you hate yourself for showing me this one don't you Jeff. You never thought I would be using it one you now did you?"

She released him and got off Randy picked him up for the RKO and when he was finished Shawn was able to give him sweet chin music as Hunter and Randy held him up. He was out by then but they weren't done. Hunter put him in the pedigree and Rage flipped off the top turn buckle with a leg drop onto his spine. Then she bent over and whispered in his ear. "Rest up Jeff because your pain has only started."

The ref declared Randy the winner and they walked out with Rage sitting on Hunter's shoulders. "I do believe that you have become the most hated person in the WWE."

"That doesn't bother me." She said as she slipped from his shoulders.

"Why doesn't it bother you?" Shawn asked her.

"Because they love to hate me and that is all that matters. It's not like it was with Regal. They all hated him they hated to hate him. But they'll come to boo me and they'll watch to see how much more pain I'm going to put him thru. And they all will get their monies worth. Because every week he will be in pain. Then in our match I will end him. I will destroy the one they call the rainbow warrior." She said before she turned to walk away.

"I don't think that he will be healed by next week." Randy said to her.

"Well then that's too bad for him isn't it?" She said as she walked away.

"I'm beginning to feel a little sorry for him." Shawn said to them.

"I am too only because she is pooling ten years of Rage into two months. If she was going to drag it out it wouldn't bother me but this is what I would call Jeff Hardy's personal hell." Hunter said to him.

"And she was the one that everyone use to say was the sweetest person in the world." Randy said to them shocked.

"Let's just say Sara was the sweetest person in the world. She helped save many marriages including mine and two of Mark's. She helped Glen see past his face and find someone that loves him for him. Everyone loves her and they will be in this just to get Sara back. The real Sara not the one that calls herself Rage." Shawn said to him.

"I wish I had met her before all of this she sounds like she was amazing." Randy said to him.

"Let's just say Vince fell in love with her the moment he first met her. They still consider her their daughter. No one has ever made Vince smile the way that Sara had. No one." Hunter said to him.

"Damn he knows how to smile?" Randy asked and they all three laughed.

"Yeah that ended the day Jeff broke Sara. Everyone saw her as this really strong person when they didn't even know that she was already dying inside. Jeff just finished it." Shawn said to him.

Damn it just makes me want to go back out there and break him in half." Randy said to him.

"No let Rage have the honor of doing that." Vince said from behind them.

"Hey Vince how are you doing?" Hunter asked him.

"I love spending time with my grandsons but I'm so worried about Rage that I don't know what to do. Linda won't rip the contract up. She said that Jeff needed to be taught a life lesson and Rage was the one to do it. She is hoping that it will bring Sara back to us and I fear this will just make her disappear completely." He said to them.

"Yeah look tell Linda that we are taking Rage away this week end. That we need to spend time with her. Don't tell her this but we are trying to bring Sara back before she completely destroy Jeff. I don't know how we are going to do it but she had helped us so much that it's just right that we help her too." Shawn said to him.

"Let's hope that it will work them because Jeff has a great fan base and I don't want him gone. Shane does but I don't." He said to him.

"How are the boys? How does she act around them?" Hunter asked him.

"It's the only time we get to see the real Sara. She laughs a real laugh, smiles a real smile and there is never a sign of Rage. I miss Sara so much and do anything I can to make her stay around as long as I can. But it's becoming shorter and shorter. She doesn't see the boys that much and now Rage even appears there every now and then. I don't like this she might end up hurting the boys." Vince said with a sad smile.

"We are going to die trying to get her back to us Vince don't you every worry she will be Sara once again." Hunter said to him.

Vince nodded and then turned around and walked away. No one knew that Matt was around the corner listening to everything that they had said. Nor did they know that Matt was going to help no matter if they wanted it or not. The only person besides Jeff that knew Sara best was him and he had a feeling that the only way to get Sara back was to make her see just what she was doing to the ones that loved her very much. Her sons wanted their father n their lives and if Sara didn't stop soon there would be no Jeff to be a father to his sons.

He hurried down the hallway to his locker room to find that Jeff was there but he was out of it. "You ok baby brother?"

"Yeah I deserved that whipping that I got out there tonight. I pissed her off by calling her a slut. So I have no one to blame but myself for that one." Jeff said as he slowly and painfully took off his tank top.

Matt saw the marks on his back where she had buried her knees into his back. There would be bruises there by morning. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was repeatedly run over by a mack truck." Jeff said to him

"Yeah I can understand that one. Look rest up and try to heal as fast as you can because next week you have a Ladders match with Edge and Edge is an asshole and he'll tear your ass up just because he thinks it'll get him in her pants." Matt said to him.

"I thought I was fighting Kane next Week." Jeff said to him.

"No you are fighting Kane tomorrow in a street fight." Matt said to him.

"Why can't she just kill me now?" Jeff asked him.

"She wants you to suffer what she has and the only way she can is this way." Matt said to him.

"You don't feel sorry for me do you?" Jeff asked him.

"I don't know Jeff you deserve a lot of what she is doing to you. But I know that she is going overboard with everything that she has planned. Of and all your matches are no disqualification. So you really need to watch your back I'll eve come out with Shannon and help you if you want. I know that if would piss her off but you're my brother and I will be there for you." Matt said to him.

"No I will not drag you or Shannon in this. I don't want you two hurt. This is all for me and I will take it then I will turn it around on her. She will know what it's like to be truly broken." Jeff said to him.

"You just don't get it do you Jeff this is your entire fault because you did truly break her. That was how Rage was born you stupid motherfucker. How can you not see this as being your fault when you know that it is? She loved you like you were her life-support. You were the air she breathed and the food she ate. She was there for you even when I had enough. You beat her. You raped her some nights and she said it was the drugs. That it wasn't you that you would never hurt her. But now I wonder if it was this drugs or if it had been you the whole time. You are the one to blame and you aren't even trying to bring back Sara. You are falling deeper and deeper in hell with Rage. So fuck you little brother. You will get what is coming for you. Let's just hope it's not too late to bring back the one person who can stop it all." Matt said before he grabbed his bag and left the room.

&

Rage looked out the window of her hotel room and smiled. Not a sweet smile no she was smiling an evil smile. One that meant that she was thinking about all the ways that she was going to hurt Jeff Hardy. How she was going to make her suffer. How she was going to bring out the real person her hides from the world. Yeah she was thinking on the one thing that she couldn't stop thinking about. "Hardy you are going to fucking pay."

**A/N: We'll here is the second part of the second chapter I sure do hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for the review 68 Stones to a Broken Heart. Sorry if I confused you it was Sara that was going to speak to him but Rage took over and finished it because he hurt her with the last comment. Luv Sin!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Something was going around back stage and everyone knew about it but two people. The two people that it was meant for. The two that would fall to the plans of the people that care about them no matter how smart they thought they were. But they knew that it would be a month before they could put the plan into action. So they had to sit back and watch the hell that Rage and Jeff were putting each other through. Like tonight Rage has her first match with Michelle McCool and she knew that he would be coming out tonight but that didn't matter Michelle wasn't anything to worry about. She would be finished with her before he came out.

"Rage your match is next." The stagehand told her.

She nodded and pulled on her gloves. The fingers were cutout and were black with blue flames shooting up the sleeves. Then she walked out of the locker room and down to the Gorilla. She saw that Matt was there and he was watching her. "What do you want Hardy?"

"Oh I don't want anything. I'm just here to watch the action. We all know that there will be some since you're fighting tonight and Jeff is right after you. I wonder what will happen." He said to her.

"I'm not worried about it." She said before "I Hate Everything about You" came on and she walked out.

She ran to the ring without worrying about doing her intro and tackled Michelle to the mat. The bell rang and she started dueling out punches. Before the ref made her get up. So she got up grabbed her by her throat and threw her over the rope and onto the mat. Without even thinking about it she ran and flipped over the top rope landing a leg drop across her chest. Michelle was out and Rage threw her back into the ring. She got the three count before Jeff walked out onto the ramp with a mike.

"I bet you thought that I would come down in the middle of your match and make you lose right? I bet you thought that I would come attack you? Well RAGE you aren't worth it. You aren't worth fighting. No Sara was the one worth fighting. She was the one that would fight a fair fight and not destroy someone that she at one time had called friend. What will happen to the others when they piss you off? Will you bring them to the ring and destroy them too?" He asked her.

Lillian tossed her a mike and she looked at him. "I grow tired of your tongue. It uses to be useful but all it does now is talk shit."

"You know what Rage you think that you made yourself better when you are weaker then you were before. If you were strong you wouldn't hold this over my head. Yes I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me. Not once but many times. Then when you finally left I went cold inside. I knew that I did more then hurt you. I knew that I was the disease that was killing you. But I never thought that you would have allowed me to do this to you. I never knew that you were so weak without me." He said to her.

"You always thought that it was about you didn't you? You always thought that I stayed for you Jeff. I stayed because you had no one. I was the only one that would be there when you messed up. I was the one that carried you to the bed when you couldn't even get up from the floor where you fell. I was the one that bathed you when you couldn't even go in the shower. I did this not for you but because that was who I was. I loved you and I was going to be there no matter what. But you just didn't know where to stop did you? I even stayed after you slept with my sister. I stayed after you slept with my best friend. But I couldn't take it anymore. You beat me you raped me when I didn't want you and you made me lose three babies. But still I stayed. Still I allowed myself to love you because I knew it wasn't you I knew it was the drugs. I knew it was the pills. But then I found out that it was the real you. I found out that you were nothing like you pretended to be. So if you think you can talk your way into my good graces you have much to learn, I am not weak Jeff. I will never be weak again. Sara is dead and gone. She will never return and you made sure of that last week didn't you? You made sure then the one time I let down my guard and she took me over that you had to destroy her once again. Never again will I be weak. You made sure of that." Rage said before she dropped the mike and flipped out of the ring.

Her song came on and she walked right past him and towards the back before she was hit behind. She went down and rolled over as she kicked up into Jeff Hardy's chest. He flew down the ramp a few feet and landed on his back. She jumped to her feet and started to walk towards him but then smiled when she seen the mike at her feet. "Just like a wimp Jeff you attacked when my back was turn."

She dropped the mike and walked backstage. Matt was there still looking at her with a twisted smile on his face. "What is it Hardy?"

"You didn't beat him to an inch of his life are you ok?" He asked her.

"Should I go back out there and prove you wrong Matt because I did it for you. I know that you don't want me to kill him. I won't yet but I don't know how long I will be able to hold back. Tell him next time just attack instead of being a bitch about it." She said before she made her way to her locker room.

&

Mark and Glen watched as she walked into the lobby of the hotel. "It looks like she ain't our little angel anymore taker."

"No, she's out little devil now. But this isn't her and we both know this. We got to help her see this. We have to help her see that she needs to be our little angel again." Mark said as they followed her to the elevators.

"I was wondering when they were going to call in for reinforcements I should have guessed that it would have been you two." Rage said from the open elevator.

They walked in and looked at her. Then they looked at each other and shook their heads. "And I would have thought that you would like the fact that I'm not innocent anymore." Rage said as she pressed the button for her floor.

"Yeah well we needed you to be the innocent on you balanced us out." Glen said to her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This isn't going to work and you know this don't you."

"No we will get it to work but you will be the one that will realize that you can't go up against us in this and win. We are better then you at this." Mark said to her.

"If you think so then bring it on boys you'll go down with Jeff too. Sara was weak. I'm not and never will be." She said to him. Glen pressed the stop button and the elevator stopped as Mark grabbed her arms.

The look in her eyes showed him that he needed to let go but he wouldn't, no he wouldn't let her do this to herself any longer. "Look at what you have done to yourself Sara! Look at what you have become!"

"WHAT?? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SCARE ME INTO CHANGING BACK TO THAT STUPID CHILD? YOU THINK THAT I CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK ABOUT ME? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I LAY IN A HOTEL ROOM NOT WANTING TO DO ANYTHING BUT DIE? WERE YOU THE ONE THAT HELPED ME? NOT ONE OF YOU THOUGHT THAT I NEEDED HELP! EVERYONE WAS WRAPPED UP IN JEFF!" She screamed at him.

"I waited for you guys to find me. I even made it easy for you. But not one of you looked for me. And you call me your little angel. Only when I was Jeff's Angel right? Well fuck that and fuck you." She said before she moved around them and started the elevator again.

The door opened up to her floor and she walked off without looking back. No she wouldn't let them see that Sara was trying to fight through. That all she wanted to do was let them hold her and take away the rage. No she wouldn't let it happen. Sara will never come back and they have no one to blame but themselves.

Glen looked at his friend and sighed. "How can we get past that?"

"I don't know but we will. We have to." Mark said as the doors closed and they went up to the floor that Matt was staying on.

"I just don't know why she is still doing this." Glen said to him.

"Because she is right none of us went to see if she was ok. None of us tried to look for her. No one stopped to think that Jeff was the one that caused this and that she was the one that needed us. No we just made sure he didn't do anything stupid when we all hated him for doing it. She is right she needed us and none of us were there like we said we would be if she ever needed us." Mark said to him.

&

Jeff sat on the edge of the ring as he thought about all the times that she would be here with him. All the times that they had made love in the ring after a great night. How she would tell him over and over that she loved him with her whole being. Then he remembered the nights he would drag her to the ring and beat her like she was a mutt. How she never tried to hit him. Nor did she try to stop him. No she always took it and he would leave her there. He remembered the time that Hunter and Shawn walked out and saw her in the corner huddled there as he walked away. He remembered how they ran towards her and he just spat at her.

"_What makes you think that you can hang out with whoever you want to Sara?" He screamed at her and she shook her head._

"_What did you do this time Sara? Were you sucking their cocks? Did you get on your hand and knees and let them fuck you doggie style?" He spat at her before he slapped her across her face._

_This one time she turned around and tried to walk away from him. That one time was the first time that he raped her. The first time she cried no and he took her like she was a slut. He remembered her tears as they slid down his arm as he held her on her hands and knees as he fucked her. "You have no one to blame for this but yourself Sara. Stay the fuck away from Shawn and Hunter. I'll kill you next time do you understand me? You are never leaving me. You will die if you try." He growled into her ear as he emptied his seed within her. _

_He had done nothing but dropped her, pulled up his pants and walked out of the ring. Never again did they make love in the ring after that. In fact she wouldn't even allow him to have sex with her. A month later he found out that he had tore her up really bad inside. That she was bruised inside and out. He didn't understand how he could have done it. No he would never hurt his Sara. _

"Yeah and all I ever did was hurt her." He said as he got up and jumped down to the floor.

Jeff walked up the ramp and back to his locker room and saw that everyone was mostly gone and that his brother didn't even wait for him. "Why would he I'm nothing but a fuck up?"

"You'll get no arguments there." Shawn said from behind him.

"Why aren't you with Rage? I'm sure she would like to be riding the sexy boy by now." Jeff hissed as he pulled off his tank top.

"You just don't get it do you Jeff? You just don't see what this is all about and that is sad." Shawn said as he walked into the locker room.

"She wants me dead. I know what it is all about." He growled as he pulled a blue muscle shirt.

"You are so fucking blind that I can't understand it. She hates you because she can't move on from you. She loved you like no one ever could and you think it is easy for her to stop that even after all the bull shit you did? Well it isn't if you are destroyed she can move on and you're just going to let her do it. You're just going to let her forever be Rage." Shawn said before he turned around and left.

"How can I stop it??" He shouted after the other man.

"You should know the answer by now Jeff." Shawn said to him from the hallway.

"I should huh well I don't." He growled before he dropped his head into his hands.

"Then you're dead." Shawn said before he walked away.

&

"Are you sure about this Matt?" Hunter finally asked him.

"No I'm not but damn it nothing is working with these two. All they do is fight or scream at each other. I am sick and tired of it. I have the tape we will play it tomorrow on ECW and see what happens from there." Matt said to him.

"I don't know man she isn't someone that I want to tie it with if you know what I mean." Glen said to him.

"Yes I know what you mean but damn it she has to see that she isn't the only one that is in this. She doesn't see that." Matt told them.

"Did any of you look for her when she left?" Mark asked them suddenly.

"Why?" Hunter asked him.

"I know that Glen and I didn't. We treated Jeff like this happened to him when he was the one that caused it. We weren't there for her. We all promised her that we would be there for her no matter what. I know that we weren't." He said to them.

Matt looked down and sighed. "No, I stayed with my brother so he didn't do anything even more stupid then what he already did."

"Shawn and I didn't either. We were just in shock and were trying to help Jeff." Hunter said to him.

"Well I really don't think all this rage is for him too. I believe we all play apart in this now. So we all need to watch ourselves with this." Mark said to them.

"Shane found her but she wouldn't let him near her. If she was so bad why didn't se let Shane help her?" Matt asked them.

Mark's eyes widen in horror. "Shane raped Sara before she started dating Jeff. That was why it took her so long to make the move with Jeff."

"Oh my god." Matt said as he paled.

"Yeah I know." Glen said as he hung his head. "We let down our little angel so badly that she isn't her anymore."

"No." Shawn said from the doorway.

"What do you mean by no?" Glen asked him.

""I mean no fucking way Shane raped our little angel. I'm going to fucking kill him." He growled to them.

"Let's not worry about that anymore. Rage already has something planned for Shane and is has to deal with B.O.D." Mark said with a sick little smile.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean we are playing into her hand if we do this." Matt said to them.

"Yes we are but we have to play her puppets for a little while before we can do anything about this. So yes this is the right thing to do at the moment." Gen said to him.

"I'm scared out of my mind that we won't get our girl back." Hunter said to them.

"We will because there is no failing." Mark said to them.

"We need to get Scott and Kevin down here. Maybe I can talk Vince into letting them come back for a few months." Hunter said suddenly.

"That sounds like a great idea. I know that they would really help us with this." Mark said as he got out his cell phone.

"Just call them and tell them to meet us in L.A." hunter said as he got up and left.

&

Kevin growled at the sound of his phone ringing so late at night as he felt for it on his stand by the bed. Finally after a few seconds he found it. "What the fuck do you want so late at night?"

"Have you been watching RAW lately Nash?" Mark asked him.

"You mean have I seen the damage our little angel has done yes I have I was wondering when you were going to call. What city am I meeting you in?" He asked as he sat up suddenly wide awake.

"Be in L.A. Sunday." Mark said to him.

"I'll be there brother." He said before he hung up and smiled. Time for some fun.

&

"This better be fucking good its 5am damn it!!" Scott yelled into the phone.

"Be in L.A. on Sunday Hall. Time to help our little Angel." Mark said to him.

"See you then Brother." Scott said before he hung up. Time for some fun and he wasn't going to let it end until he got his.

&

"They'll be there." Mark said after he hung up his phone.

The others nodded and looked at the time. "I do believe we need to get some sleep or none of us are going to be able to fight tomorrow. Do any of you know who Jeff is up against tomorrow?" Matt asked as the door to the room opened.

"Yeah you." Jeff said as he walked in.

"Shit." Matt said and shook his head.

"Just beat my ass to make her happy." Jeff said as he dropped his bag and walked to the bathroom.

"I do believe that your brother has finally lost it." Glen said to him.

"No he just is giving in." Matt said to them.

"What else can I do if I fight back then I'll get hurt worse. If I do nothing you can only hurt me so much before you have to do a cover." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You think this is what she wants? She wants you to fight she wants you to fight like she did and lose just like she did." Shawn said to him.

"Good them I'm not making her happy. I really don't give a fuck anymore." Jeff said to him.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Matt asked him.

"So what if I am?" Jeff growled to him.

"What ever it's your life do what the fuck you want I don't care anymore." Matt said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah walk away just like her." Jeff hissed to him.

Matt went to hit him but Mark grabbed him. "Here take my bed I'll stay here with him tonight."

&

Rage dove into the pool and swam to the other side of the pool and back before she came back up. _**You think you can keep me locked away forever Rage you are wrong. I will not let you finish this damn it.**_

"There is nothing you can do about it Sara. Might as well get use to not being able to control your body it's mine now." Rage said with a laugh.

_**You are wrong Rage. The longer you keep me in here the stronger I get. I took you over more then once today don't think that is going to change pretty soon you'll be the one that will be gone. I'm not going without a fight.**_

"There isn't anything you can fight with. No one wants you back. They know you are weak Sara. They know that I am the right one for this. You can't do what I can and we both know it. We both know that you'll be gone soon and then I'm going to be in complete control." She said as she floated on the water.

Suddenly her left hand came up and grabbed her around the neck. When the pressure started Rage tried to pull the hand away from her throat. "You will kill yourself Sara." She thought in her mind.

"If it takes you with me then that is fine by me." Came from her lips and Rage was scared. She was stronger then she thought that she would be. She thought that it would take longer for her to get over the new hurt that Jeff caused. But here she was already fighting for her body back.

Then as suddenly as it started the hand let go and Sara was pushed back into her little cage. "Not as strong as you thought you were now are you?"

**A/N: The bold and parts at the end is Sara and Rage fighting for control of Sara's body. I wonder in the endwhich one will really win. Thank you again 68 stones from a broken heart. Luv Sin!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Matt looked around the room at all the men that were there and he was surprised to see so many but then he knew that Sara had been loved by many of the guys

Matt looked around the room at all the men that were there and he was surprised to see so many but then he knew that Sara had been loved by many of the guys. She had been like their little sister. "Ok now that we all are here this is what we are going to do. Scoot and Kevin will be meeting us Sunday but tonight we will be playing a tape of the boys and of times when Sara was happy. We will not be doing it tonight during Jeff's match. But we will do it when she comes out for her little match at the beginning of the show. We have to keep reminding her that she isn't the only one that is affected by this. Plus we have to show her that she can still be happy now. That she should be happy now."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "How are we going to do that?"

"We don't have to worry about it Vince is handling it." Mark said to him.

"He is letting us do this?" Finley asked shocked.

"He wants her back too you know." Shawn told them.

"Ok I know why all of us but one is here so I have to ask. Dave what the hell are you doing here?" Hunter finally asked.

"Sara was here when I first started. She befriended me even before you guys. She is like nothing I had ever met and honestly I fell hard for her. I still feel that way about her. And once we get her over Fruit Loop (thanks 68 stones from a broken heart) the sooner I can start making her mine." Dave growled to them.

"I keep forgetting that." Hunter said with a laugh.

"It's not funny because I know that half of us here feel the same way about her and I am one of them." Glen said to them.

"She always had such a soft spot for our big red monster didn't she? Now she doesn't care about anyone not even herself." Shawn said and they all nodded.

"Hey where is Chris at I thought he would be here by now." Edge said to them.

"He had to work something out with Vince. We'll tell him what we say later." Paul aka Big Show said to him.

"Are we are sure that we are doing the right thing?" Shannon asked them.

"Yes we are." Punk said to them as he walked into the room.

"Why the hell are you here?" Mark asked him.

"Oh gods tell me that you didn't just ask that. I'm her fucking cousin Mark." Punk said as he sat down.

"Why can't we remember the important shit?" Mark asked them.

"You mean why we didn't remember to go be for her like we said that we would?" Paul asked him.

There was a knock on the door before anyone could answer the question. "Come in."

The door opened and everyone gasped when they seen Stone Cold Steve Austin and Dwayne aka the Rock Johnson walked through the door followed by none other then ICP. "I hear that there is a mission to bring our Sara back to us and we thought that we would come back and help."

"Damn she really did have a lot of wrestlers that cared for her." Trish said from the door as her and Amy leaned against the doorframe.

"Female help!!" Matt yelled and pulled them into the room.

Mark slammed the door shut and looked at them. "Alright who told you?"

"Vince." They all said together.

"He really wants her back doesn't he?" Hunter asked them.

"Of course he does I mean that's their adoptive daughter we are her to help." Amy said to them.

&

Shane knew that something was up. So many from the past were coming back for a few months and he wanted to know why. But no one was telling him. No one was telling him anything and that was pissing him off. So he called the one person he prayed would tell him. "Hey son what's going on?"

"Mom do you know why so many wrestlers are coming back for a few months?" he asked her.

"No I don't I asked your father and he won't tell me or Stephanie anything and he tells me everything. All he said was it was for a very good reason. Let's just hope he isn't playing a game." Linda said to him.

"How are the boys?" He asked her.

"They are great. Way too smart and very talented. I'm glad that they are here. I am glad that Sara is back." She said to him.

That's when it hit him. He knew what his father was doing and he wasn't going to let it happen. He knew that if Rage found it out would end but she would need proof that this was what he was doing. That's good. Mom Dad's asking me something I'll talk to you later."

"Ok baby talk to you then. I love you." She said and they hung up.

"Time to ruin dad's plan." He said and raced out of his hotel room.

&

"_Come on Sara there is something that I want you to see." Jeff said to his girlfriend as they moved towards the roof of the hotel. _

_She smiled as she took his hand and followed him. They had just begun to go ut and everything felt new to them. They wouldn't be that far from each other or be away from them very long. "Ok baby lead the way."_

_When they exited onto the roof everyone yelled "SURPRISE!!" _

_Sara couldn't help but laugh and hug Jeff. "How did you guys find out?"_

"_I told them." Her Cousin said as he walked up behind her._

_She spun around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."_

"_You are more then Welcome Sara. You deserved this and more." He said to her as she felt tears in her eyes. _

"_Come on baby let's have some fun and get wild." Jeff said as they parted._

_She smiled and he wiped her tears away. "Go have fun with your man Sara."_

_Jeff pulled her off towards the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. "Were you surprised?"_

"_I was beyond surprised. Thank you Jeff." She said before she pulled him down for a kiss._

"_Oh come on now don't be doing that in front of everyone here." Mark called out to them and she gave him the finger._

"_You wouldn't want Jeff after you had me Sara." He purred back to her._

_Jeff broke the kiss and looked at him. "You wish man."_

Rage sat up in a cold sweat and growled. "You think you are going to weaken me with those silly dreams Sara? Sorry to tell you that it isn't working."

When Sara didn't say anything else she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she saw that the flames in her eyes weren't as bright as they use to be and she knew that Sara was having some effect on her. But she wouldn't give in to her and she won't give up her freedom. Too long she was walked away. Too long she had to turn the pain into rage. And now he would taste just what he gave her.

&

Jeff sat on the ring once again and stared off into space. He just couldn't get how she could lay this all on him. If she had been there more this wouldn't have happened. _She was always there and still you did it. She should have been your drug, your everything but she wasn't even second best in your eyes. She was just the one that was always there to make you feel better. But where is she now? She is in her plotting ways to kill you._

He sighed and shook his head. When they first got together it was amazing. She was great not only to him but to everyone too. She never treated anyone like they were stupid even if they were. She never got mad at anyone that went over the line. No she was always calm and she was always the one that helped make things better for everyone. Everyone but herself. He slowly killed her and she just let it happen because of the love that she had for him. He took that love and threw it away like it was nothing and now she was back for his blood.

_He paced the locker room with the others watching him. "What the hell is up with you Hardy?"_

"_He has a thing for the new girl and wants to ask her out but he is too pussy to do it." Matt said to them._

"_Thanks Matt." Jeff said as he slumped on the bench away from them all. _

"_Well you aren't the only one gunning for her. I hear the others are after her too." Hunter said as he looked at Dave._

_Jeff sighed and shook his head as the door to the locker room opened a little. Sara poked her head in and smiled. "Damn look at these sexy men naked and touching themselves."_

_Matt grabbed arm as she laughed and pulled her into the locker room. "This isn't the girls locker room we don't do that."_

"_Neither do we, we touch each other." She said and they all looked at her in shock. _

"_Let me tell you something you haven't had someone touch you until you have five or six women touching you all at once." She said seriously._

"_Damn!" Mark said and she looked at him._

"_But I don't know guys have bigger hands and they have other things that girls don't that feel really good. Oh yeah that's call smooth talking." She said and then finally laughed at them._

"_Little girl I should turn you over my knee." Mark growled at her._

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." Punk said to him._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Maybe you should ask Shawn about that." Punk said to him._

_They all turned to look at Shawn as he tried to hide in a corner. Sara just laughed and then walked towards Jeff. When she kneeled down in front of him he looked at her. "Well I have been here for two months now and I noticed you the first day but me being who I am I thought I would wait for ya to come to me but seeing as how you haven't I decided that I wasn't waiting any longer. So you me Friday night I'm cooking. Be there or I'll come after ya." _

_She stood up and walked out leaving everyone shocked. Then Punk started laughing and so did the rest of them. "Looks like you have a date with her tomorrow night."_

"_I also forgot to tell ya that she goes after what she wants." Punk said before he got up and walked out of the locker room. _

"_I do believe that I will marry her." Jeff said to them._

"_How about having the first date first and then work your way from there bro?" Shannon asked as he shook his head._

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at that. She had been the one that to start it and she will be the one to finish it. He knew that now. He knew that he never had say in this and he just realized that no matter what he said he couldn't stop it. But he never realized that five simple words just might save him.

**A/N: This is part one of this chapter. I have to break it up because it is longer then I thought it would be so I hope that you like it and thank you 68 Stone From Heart Break for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 4 pt2

Rage paced around her office and wondered why the hell this was getting to her so much

Rage paced around her office and wondered why the hell this was getting to her so much. She seen so many faces that she hasn't seen in six years and now they were back. There had to be a reason but she couldn't think of it. _**You really thought they would let me go without a fight? They won't give me up that just like that.**_

"You are that special Sara you never were. Don't you see they don't want you back? I'm the stronger then you and everyone likes the strong one better then the weak one." Rage said with a laugh.

_**Believe what you want Rage but we both know who the weak one here is and it isn't me. You hide behind the anger and the pain. You are the one that is using this rage to hide your weakness. I made my mistake of hiding behind you. But no longer do you hear me Rage. No longer will I hide behind you!!**_

"You are not going to beat me Sara. You are not going to win this I control you now Sara get use to it!!" She growled out.

Rage could hear her laughing inside her head. _**Believe what you want Rage but you are losing and soon I will have my body back and you will be gone. Gone and I will move on with my life.**_

Rage punched the desk in rage and felt the knuckles bust open but it didn't matter because the feeling of it drowned out Sara for the time being. She shook her head and looked down at her right hand to see the blood running down her fingers. "Wonderful now I have to go see the trainer. Let's hope that it's not broken."

She wrapped her hand in a towel and walked out of her office. As she walked down the hallway no one got in her way. If they were walking in a group they would split up and let her walk through them before they started walking again. For some reason that bothered her. It made her feel like they were all scared of her. _**Isn't that what you wanted Rage for them to see you as better them then. Didn't you want them scared of you? And no it makes you feel upset because they do. All you are doing is making it harder for yourself and we both know that it is true. Friends don't make you weak. **_

Rage wanted to scream at her to shut up but she was in a hallway full of people and she didn't want them to see that she was crazy. So she kept on walking as Sara laughed inside her mind but at the moment all she could do was listen. "Hey Rage what happened to you hand?"

"I think I broke it." She said to the trainer after he took the towel wrapped hand in his.

"Don't you people learn that you aren't unbreakable?" He asked as he unwrapped the towel.

"I guess not." She said as she sat down on the table.

&

Vince walked out of the conference room and ran right into his son. "What are you up to dad?"

"Nothing Shane." He said as he turned to walk away.

"This won't bring her back. I won't let you bring her back damn it." He hissed to him.

"You don't know what you are talking about Shane." Vince said to him.

"You think I don't know what everyone is up to? I know that you want Sara back. I know that you all would do anything to get her back. But I won't let you. I won't let you bring her back. Not until she is done with Jeff. I want him gone and she is the one that will be the one that takes him out." He said to him.

"GO home Shane I don't want you here any longer. Keep this shit up and I'll make sure that your share goes to your sister." He said to him.

"You can't do this to me." Shane said to him.

"Oh yes I can. And if you don't go home and stay there for a few months drop this and relax. When you come back and try to start this shit up again you are gone do you got it?" He asked his son.

"Fine." Shane hissed before he walked away.

Vince prayed to god that his son would just let it go. They needed him gone to be able to do this. She drew anger from him and with him gone she won't be able to do that. "Mr. McMahon Rage went to see the trainer today. It seems that she has broke three of her knuckles. But he said that she could still wrestle if she wore a moving cast."

"Good because tonight we start this." He said before he left the stage man in the hallway.

&

Shawn watched as Rage made her way to the curtain and he ran his hand through his hair as a signal to hunter that she was about to make her entrance. Hunter nodded to Matt and he smiled. As Rage walked out to the ring her song was cut off and the screen came to life. _"Jeff, get that thing away from me." Sara said with a laugh._

"_I can't help it the camera loves you." Jeff purred from behind the Camera. _

"_Hey Bro why don't you get that pretty butt out her and Bring Sara too." Shannon yelled from the backyard. _

_Sara laughed and raced towards the back door. "Catch me if you can Hardy Boy." _

_Jeff raced towards her and she ran out the backdoor and jumped off the porch into the pool right beside Matt soaking him and knocking him off of the float he was on. Jeff laughed at him as he came up. "I'm going to whip your ass for that one Sara."_

_She turned around and looked at him. "Bring it on."_

The Tape cut to her two boys standing side by side. "Momma please stop hurting daddy. We want to get to know him."

Rage walked towards the back she wasn't even going to fight after that. Not with the bitch in the ring anyways. No she had something else to do. She was going to kill someone and his name was Jeff Hardy. "_**No you won't do that. They want him in their life they will have him in their lives!!"**_

Rage screamed her rage as she raced down the hall towards his locker room. But she was tackled from behind and turned over before she reached the door. Hunter had her pinned and Shawn was holding her legs. She lifted her arms to hit him when Mark grabbed them. "Little girl you have to learn that this isn't right. You heard your boys they want him in their lives. You cannot hold them away from him forever."

"You can't save her. You can't have her back. She is the weak one!! I will never allow her to come back. She fights me but she is too weak to win. She fights but still I am the one in control. She will not win. He will never see them He will never be able to do to them what he did to her. I will make sure of that." She hissed to them all.

"Don't listen to her Mark don't let her near him. Take him to the boys. Let him meet them." Sarah said before Rage roared again.

The cameraman caught the changes in her eyes when she switch from rage to Sara and back again. He seen that they were two different people and so did the world. "We will Sara."

"I will kill him if he goes near them." Rage hissed.

"No you will leave him alone to be with his sons. They deserve him." Sara shouted. Everyone stopped moving and just watched the fight happening in the same body. Seconds later Rage's eyes rolled up into her head and she went limp on the floor.

"So who won the fight?" Shawn asked them.

"I don't think that the fight is over." Mark said to him as he moved her hair out of her face.

&

Rage looked around the room she was in and saw Sara standing there with a smile on her face. "So who is the weak one now Rage?"

"Where the fuck are we Sara?" Rage asked as she looked around.

"What you can't even tell this is our mind?" Sara asked as she leaned on a wall.

"You think you are going to beat me here don't you? You think that this will be the last fight. But I'm not letting go of this. You will not win this." Rage growled to her.

"I already won Rage. It's just sad that you can't see that." Sara said with a laugh.

"Then why are you here too?" Rage asked her as she watched Sara sit down in a chair.

"I'm just here to say goodbye Rage. I'm here to show you that you are no longer needed. Hell you haven't been needed for a long time but I was weak then. I wasn't able to take the power back. See what made you strong in the beginning also made you weak in the end. Your hate for Jeff and your anger made you weak when you saw him. That was how I was able to show through. Yes it still hurts to look at him and I believe it will for a long time but that is because at one time our love had been very strong. You are no longer welcomed here. I need you no more so just bow out." Sara said to her.

With ever word Sara said Rage faded more and more until she disappeared. Sara smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Rage."

"This isn't over Sara." Rage's voice said from everywhere.

"It's been over for a long time." Sara said before her eyes opened and she looked up into Mark's eyes. "My favorite deadman in the whole world you still hot as hell."

"Little Angel I see you are finally back." Mark said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah and it goods to be home." She said and she cried into his chest.

&

_**She thinks that she can be rid of me like this? Sad to say she doesn't know me that well. I will be back and then everyone will fucking pay. Everyone starting with Jeff. I will wait for she will be weak again and then I will take over. I will have control of her body and there be no stopping me then.**_

If you could see inside someone's mind you would see Rage caged in a small box that was in a bigger box with chains and locks around it. But she was right she would be waiting. How ever for control she will have one hell of a fight on her hands.

&

Jeff couldn't believe it he was going to meet his sons in two days. He didn't know how it happened but he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him was he was going to meet his boys. "How did you talk Rage into letting me see them?"

"Rage didn't Sara did." Matt said before he walked out.

Jeff sat there shocked so Sara is back huh? Could he keep from hurting her again? "Hey Jeff you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he pulled on his shirt.

Shannon shook his head and walked out of the room. "I don't think he is too happy about Sara being back."

"Well it was never about him." Hunter said to him.

"Yeah but I wish it was the way it use to be before all the shit. He has never been the same since she left." He said to him before he walked away.

"Well he wasn't the one that had split personalities taking over his body now was he. This isn't about Jeff at all this is about the woman that we all cared about. The one that we didn't even try to look for and we called her a friend. Well guess what she still hasn't forgiven us for that and I wouldn't blame her is she didn't." Hunter said to him as he walked away.

"Hey Hun are you feeling ok?" Paul asked as he walked towards him.

"Yeah just pissed because everyone is thinking about how this is going to make Jeff feel. This wasn't about him." He said as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Yeah it's about Sara and now that she is back we have to make sure that he doesn't send her away again. I would kill him if did anything to make Rage come back." Paul said to him.

"We'll just have to keep her away from him. It shouldn't be that hard to do." Hunter said to him.

"Yeah that is going to be easy to do." Paul said as Mark walked out of the office with Sara in his arms.

"Hey it's my Show man!!" Sara said as she looked at Paul.

"Hey little angel I'm glad that you are back." Paul said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to be back now move so I can kiss my king." She said as she looked over at Hunter.

Paul backed away and she leaned down a little to kiss Hunter on his lips. "You are as fine as ever my king."

"And you are just as beautiful as you were the day we met." He said as he hugged her to him.

"Hey get off the angel I got to get her to her daddy or I'm getting my butt whipped." Mark said to him.

"Fine but we get here tomorrow damn it." Hunter growled and she just laughed.

"So many men and so little time. What to do? What to do?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about that we got it all planned out." Glen said from behind them.

"My own personal monster. You are as beautiful as you were the day we met." She said and he blushed.

"There goes that soft spot." Hunter said as Shawn came racing towards them.

"Mark run or we'll never get away in time for me to see daddy." She said and he turned and raced away.

"HEY GET HER BACK HERE I WANT MY HUGS AND KISSES!!" Shawn shouted as he raced after them.

"Nothing but little kid in a man's body." She said and Mark laughed as he raced into Vince's office and slammed the door shut with his foot.

"DADDY!!" Sara shouted as she jumped out of Mark's arms.

Vince held her tightly against his chest as he felt the weight on his heart lift. She was here and that was all that mattered. Sara was back once again. "Baby I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too daddy." She said softly.

"I'm just glad that you are yourself." He said as she stepped away from him.

"DAMN IT MARK LET ME IN I WANT TO SEE SARA!!" Shawn yelled from the hallway as he punched the door.

"No." Mark said and we laughed.

"Just let him in already or I'll never get away from him when he finds me." Sara said after a moment.

She got behind her father before Mark opened the door a Shawn fell in onto the floor.

"You could have warned me. Alright where is she I knew that she is here there is only one way out of here and she didn't pass me."

Dad moved and she moved with him. It was something that they use to do all the time. When they were close to the door Vince moved and she raced out of the door. "Come on sexy Boy you want me come and get me!"

Shawn spun around and raced after her. Mark and Vince just shook their heads and laughed at the way they were acting. "God it's good to have her back and I don't want her going any where."

"You aren't the only one." Mark said as Shawn tackled her at the end of the hallway.

"I GOT MY ANGEL CAKE!!" Shawn screamed loud enough for everyone to hear him in the building.


	7. Chapter 5

This will be the last chapter of this story but the second story will be a little longer

**This will be the last chapter of this story but the second story will be a little longer. Then it will go on from there. I am glad that some have enjoyed this and some have reviewed they made my day very much. Thank you 68 Stones From a Broken Heart and SBMFanatic. This is going to be a long chapter and I mean very long chapter so I'm sorry it will take me a while to write it. **

&

"Shawn stop it damn it." She hissed as she tried to move her face around so he would stop kissing it.

"No! You have to suffer now because you ran twice from me.! He said before he started to kiss her all over her face again.

"What if I make you that favorite little dish of yours for no one but you?" She asked praying that he would let her go.

"REALLY?" He asked all happy.

She was just happy that he had stopped kissing her all over her face. "Yes I will but only if you stop kissing me all over my face."

"I don't know you are just as sweet." He said as he leaned closer to her.

"I'll make you two." She said to him knowing that Hunter was going to kill her.

"Ok." He said as he got up and helped her up.

"That isn't fair Sara you didn't offer us food." Hunter said from behind Shawn.

"Shit." She muttered before she took off running. She had allowed Shawn to catch her but she wasn't going to allow them to. "Why does she always run like it really does her any good?"

She ran into a locker room and slammed the door shut. Then she locked it before turning around and seeing none other the Jeff Hardy looking at her like he had seen a ghost. "Hello, Jeff."

"Sara." He said and stood up.

She moved away from the door and watched him as he walked towards her. But every time he got close to her she moved. "Sara I'm not going to hurt you."

"You said that before Jeff." She said to him.

"Yeah and it caused me nothing but pain." She said to him as she moved to the other side of the room.

"So what are you doing in here then Sara?" He asked her. She could see that he was getting pissed and it pissed her off but she wouldn't show it. No she wouldn't let him get to her again.

"I ran in here to hide from the guys it seems they want me to start cooking for them right away." She said to him.

"Oh so you didn't know that this was my locker room?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Actually no I didn't." She said to him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh is Rage about to come out?" He teased and she hissed at him.

"Fuck off Jeff." She said before she walked to the door and unlocked it.

"I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"So am I." She said to him.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked surprised.

"I'm sorry that I ever loved you. The only good things you gave me were my sons. The sons that you will be seeing in two days. Don't worry I'll never hold you away from them again. But don't think it will go back to what it was. It never will." She said after she pulled her arm away from him.

"And everyone thought that Rage was a real bitch." He muttered as I opened the door.

"No Jeff Rage was the one that wanted you dead. I'm the bitch and remember that." She said before she walked out.

"You ok Sara?" Hunter asked from beside her.

"Actually yeah." She said as she took off running again.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want her back." Hunter said as he raced after her.

"No cookies for you Hunter." She called back to him.

"I was joking!" He called to her as she rounded the corner.

She stopped and hid in the shadows to wait for him. When he passed she slapped his ass and started to laugh. "Damn boy your ass is tight as hell."

He grabbed her and hugged her closely to his chest. "I have missed you so much Sara."

She felt loved for the tenth time tonight but it felt so good. "I missed you too Paulie."

&

David smiled when he saw Sara walk into his locker room. She looked at him and smiled. "If it isn't my animal god how I have missed hearing you purr."

"All you got to do is ask and you can hear me purr all you want." He said with a wicked grin.

"You can't still want me after all this time Dave." She said with a smile.

"You want to bet?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards her. He had to give her credit when she didn't bolt right there. She use to run from him because she wanted him but was with Jeff. Now she just stood there and smiled at him like this was just another thing.

"Are you going to run Sara?" He asked him.

"Why should I?" She asked as he grabbed her by her waist.

"Too late now Angel." He said before he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her into his strong chest. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around him as far as she could and snuggled up closer to him. It brought back the times that he would hold her in his arms for hours. But back then she would go back to Jeff and pretend that she didn't want him.

"I know that you are still hurting Sara but just know that I will be here for you when you want me." He said to her.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. When their eyes locked he saw the sadness in her eyes and wished he could just take her pain away. "I will never fall in love again Dave. I won't ever risk that again. I can't."

Even though her words hurt him he hid it very well and nodded at her. "I understand honey but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me."

"Yeah I know in the jungle." She said with a snort.

"Don't you make fun of my saying you were the one that picked it out remember?" He asked and they both laughed.

"That's because it was the best one. That doesn't make it a good one though." She said as she pulled away from him.

The lost of contact hit him hard but he wouldn't let her see that. "So Sara have you seen you know who yet?"

"No." She said as she looked away from him.

"Don't you think that you should?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said to him with sadness in her voice.

"Matt doesn't blame you Sara." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but he reminds me so much of Jeff and to tell you the truth I had a crush on him for many years." She said to him.

"Dating the brother but wanting the man. You were so bad and no one ever knew it." He said with a laugh.

"No one but you." She said and joined in the laughter.

"Go to him. You don't know how much he has missed you. Hell you might want to spend the night with him. He will keep all the others from bothering you so you can rest. Oh and how is your hand?" He asked her.

"Its fine but it throbs every now and then. But that is what you get when you punch the oak desk in your office right?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah." He said and they both laughed.

"Just go find him Sara." He said finally as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

"I don't know if I can face him." She said as she sat down on the bench after he left.

"Face who?" Mark asked from the doorway.

"Matt." She said as she looked up at him.

"I would think that you wouldn't want to face Jeff." He said as he walked in and closed the door.

"I already faced him tonight. I'm not worried about him. I'm worried that Matt will hate me for what I did." She said to him.

"You had every right to do what you did and we all know that. He wouldn't hold that against you. He misses his best friend very much. This was all his idea to get you back." Mark said to her.

She nodded and stood up. "Do you know where he is at?"

"Where is he usually at when he wants you to find him?" Mark asked before she raced out of the room.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Matt and Sara should be together." Mark said to the shadow that was standing in the shadow.

"I second that." Amy said as she walked into the room.

"It wouldn't make you mad?" He asked her.

"Why would it they are perfect for each other." Amy said as she sat in his lap.

"I wonder what she will say when she finds out that you are my wife." He said and they both laughed.

"She'll yell at me because I get all the good men before her and then she will say that it's great and she knew that sooner or later we would have gotten together." Amy said and they laughed again.

"Yeah I can see her saying that." He said to her.

"Mark I'm scared that rage isn't gone." She said to him.

"All we can do right now honey is take it one step at a time. If she comes back then we deal with it. But she will never have to deal with it on her own again." He said as he cupped her face.

"We all love her so much and we don't even know why." Amy said to him.

"I love her because she was the one that made me see who I really loved. She made me see that I didn't want to waste any more time without her. I love her because she saved our lives more then once. I love her because she is our angel and always will be." Mark said to her.

"Yeah me too." She said before they kissed.

&

Matt walked around on the roof praying that she would come. Wondering if she ever forgives him for not being there. When the door opened behind him he stopped moving but he didn't turn around. When he felt her hug him from behind him he relaxed. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I almost didn't but then I realized that I couldn't do that to you or me." She said from behind him.

He turned around in her arms and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Sara. I should have been there for you."

"Don't be sorry Matt its history." She said as she looked up at him.

"How can you say that after everything that you have been through?" He asked her.

"Because I know that I would go through it all again just to see you here in this moment in my arms." She said without thinking about it.

Before Matt realized what he was doing he bent his head and kissed her with so much passion that she couldn't do anything but hold on to him. Then she pulled back and backed away. "I'm sorry Matt."

She raced away before he could say or do anything. "Why did I just have to do that?"

He shook his head and sighed as he walked towards the door. It all just blew up in his face. No one but Dave knew just how much he had loved Sara. I guess when more then one guy loved the same woman it brings them together as friends in a weird way. So many loved her like he did or they thought they did but nothing could compare to the way he felt for her and he knew that. But now he pushed her away and she just finally came home.

&

Everything was back to normal and no one would have thought that Sara had only been back for a few weeks now instead of being gone for 6 years. "Don't make me whip your asses you hear me stay the hell out of the fucking cookies!!"

"Come on Sara!!" Mark whined to her.

"No!!" She shouted from the bathroom.

"She won't notice if you have one." Amy said as she went to grab one.

Mark grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Oh yes she would. Believe me when I say this Sara will know how many cookies were taken and who took them when she gets down here."

"Talking about me again Deadman?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Watch this." He said when she looked at the plate of cookies.

"HUNTER, SHAWN, DAVE AND SHANNON GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed and all they heard were people rushing down the stairs.

They all lined up in front of her and she glared at them. "Go ahead Mark eat all the cookies since you were the only one to wait but share with your wife."

"No fair we only had one a piece." Shannon claimed.

"Hunter had 5, Shawn had 3, Dave had 8 and you Shannon had 10." She said to him.

"I hate it how does she always know that?" Hunter whined.

"There are 26 cookies missing. Shawn knows better then to get into the cookies so you had to talk him into getting some and that was why he only had three. You three are the ones that don't know how to listen. Go ahead Shawn join Mark and Amy you can have some too." She said to him

Shawn smiled brightly and walked over to join the other two. "She has you goys whipped."

"Damn right she does." Mark said to her.

"I was talking about you too dear." She said and he looked at her shocked.

"I am not whipped. Sara Amy is saying that I am WHIPPED!" Mark said to her.

"Well, I hate to say it suga but you are. I trained you all so well and with me being gone some forgot their training I see." Sara said as she turned to look at the other guys.

"I am not whipped." Mark said to her.

"Are too." She said to him.

Not.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

No.

Yes.

"See I told you was you just agreed with me big man." Sara said with a smirk.

"I'm going to show you whipped." Mark growled as he went towards her.

When she didn't run he knew that she had something planned. "What are you about to do?"

"Nothing." She said as innocently as she could.

Mark looked over her shoulder at hunter as he held up his handed and pretended he was whipping someone. "Paulie do you want some too?"

"No." He said softly.

"Then stop telling him what's about to happen." She said before Mark took off.

Amy was double over in laughter as Sara chased after him with a black whip. "Never in my life have I ever seen him run that fast away from a little girl." She said between laughs.

Everyone started to laugh when they heard the whip crack and Mark shout out. The whip cracked again and he yelped right before he raced past him and back up the stairs. Sara rushed passed them and Shawn fell in the floor laughing so hard. Dave had tears in his eyes from seeing Mark running with his hands on his ass and a look of fright on his face. They listened and counted how many times they heard the whip crack and how many times he yelled out in pain. By time Sara came down with a red faced Mark rubbing his butt they made it to 25. "Here you go Amy keep him trained."

Mark's face went pale as Amy looked at him with a wicked smile on her face. "Thanks Sara."

"Alright everyone but Mark sit down and I will get the dinner out of the oven." Sara said before she went to the oven.

"I can't believe that you whipped me." Mark said as he lifter the pan out of the oven for her.

"I had to remind you just who was the boss Deadman. You know that it was for the best." She said as he got down the plates for her.

"I should have Matt come over and Tan your hide," He said and she looked away from him.

"Now let's go down that road right now." She said before she walked into the dining room with the breadsticks and salad.

He followed her with the pan as the boys mouths watered. "We'll talk about this later."

"There is nothing to talk about Mark and if you don't leave it alone I'll tell Amy here just what it takes to make you beg." She said to him.

"You wouldn't." He said shocked.

"You know that I would." She said to him.

"You take all the fun out of everything." He whined as she made their plates.

"I can't help it that you all are so easy to blackmail. That isn't my fault and you know it." She said with a laugh.

"You know I remember the Sara that was a dare devil hey Mark you remember that night that she ran through the hotel with…" "Don't you even say it Shawn." She hissed to him.

"You mean the night that she decided to drink us all under the table stole my ring gear and …" "Mark you say it and it's all off I will spill everything." She warned him.

"You know that this will be worth it. She stole all my ring gear along with Glen's, Hunter's and Shawn's ring gear then she ran around the hotel with mine on then we saw her with Glen's on. Then Hinters and nothing else. Then we finally caught her when she was racing through the lobby with Shawn's on. I swear to god there were at least fifteen guys chasing after her. If we hadn't gotten to her when we did I believe she would have been in trouble." Mark said to them.

Sara shook her head and walked out. Some things she wished they wouldn't bring up and that night was one of them because when she got back to her room after it all Jeff beat the crap out of her. She didn't want to think about those nights right now she was back and she was strong but she wasn't strong enough to deal with those nights so soon. "Little Angel are you ok?"

"Yeah don't worry about me." She said without looking at him.

He pulled her into his arms and she sighed. "When I saw you guys for the first time I was so scared. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to fit in. I had so much respect for all of you. I didn't want to look stupid in front of all of you."

"I was shaking like a leaf inside when Matt decided that he should see what I could do. I do believe that he was shocked when h was the one pinned that night. The new girl took down a Hardy. The news spread fast and everyone couldn't believe it. Then everyone decided that it would be funny to steal all my things. It pissed me off so much but instead of doing anything about it you know what I did? I went and bought everything new. Everyone had to carry my old things around until they figured out I wasn't going to come crying to find out who had my things. Then they all made you put it in front of my door. I laughed my ass off when I saw you trying to sneak away like you just didn't bring back all my stolen things. I won that one. And the one after that and after that. Then when that guy tried to pull that shit on me you and Matt kicked his ass. After that I was know as the little angel of the B.O.D. and the Hardy boys. Then Dave came and everything clicked. I waited and waited for him but he never made the first move. I didn't even ask him out that night I told him we were having a date. It actually shocked me that he showed up. I wonder did he ever tell you guys what happened that night." She said him.

"Nope no matter how much we asked he didn't say a word. We thought that was a bad sign until you sat on his lap at the table. I swear I could hear Glen screaming in his head to get the fuck off of him and come sit on his lap. That man just couldn't deal with that." He said with a laugh.

"I have a thing for him you know. Him, Matt and Dave sad isn't it?" She asked him.

"No either one of them would be lucky to have you." He said to her.

"No. No one will ever have me again he made sure of that one." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Don't do that Sara. Don't let him win again." He said as he spun her around.

"None of you get it do you? He won years ago. He won when this all started. He had me and used, abused and raped me repeatedly and still I stayed until I wasn't me. I stayed until I realized he never loved me. He won long ago." She said as she looked away from him.

Mark didn't know what to do. He knew that there would still be pain but he prayed that it wouldn't be this bad. But he knew now that he had been wrong. This wasn't over yet and he knew that they just might see Rage again. And if they did they might lose her forever. "Come on angel lets go eat."

&

Matt was beside himself with worry he hasn't seen her since the week before last and no one was telling him what was going on. How could they not tell him how she is? He wanted to know if Rage was back or if Sara was still the one in control. God he shouldn't of kissed her. He shouldn't have pushed it. That moment wasn't what she needed. That moment scared her away and broke his heart. She didn't feel it like that. He didn't know at the moment she was thinking the same thing about him.


End file.
